I Need You
by ArielDaycole
Summary: There was a battle happening a True Cross, while everybody was fighting. Rin and Yukio were off fighting another demon. Find out what happens when Yukio protects Rin and gets seriously hurt. And Rin going out of control. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Eventually Yukio/Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys before i start I wanted to tell you that this is my first fanfic i ever wrote. I came up with this story in my dreams and though it was a good concept

(at least for me). I"m not telling you to go easy on because i like criticism so throw flames ;). So lets get on with the story.

XxX

Outside was dark and gloomy. All you heard where the screams of people and the roars of demons. There was a war happening at the True Cross Academy. Everywhere you turned there was bloody body's and demons scattered on the ground. Everybody was tired, but the demons out there were never ending. There was about 50 or more exorcist left fighting, most were hurt and some dead.

Bon and Shima were still fighting but was looking more exhausted by the second. Izumo and Konekomaru were off fighting some low class demons. Shura was slashing demons left and right. And Shiemi was busy healing some of the exorcist from serious wounds. The rest of the exorcist where all to occupied trying to fight for there lives. But unknown to everyone Mephisto was in the sky watching everything unfold with a grin.

XxX

A little to the left there was Yukio and Rin fighting off an earth demon. They was having a hard time because everytime they thought he was dead he would absorb the resources around him. Yukio noticed that the demons were attracted to Rin's blue flames and they wanted to have that power. So he had to be extra careful while protecting Rin. While they were still fighting off the earth demon Yukio seen some other demons running up to attack Rin. Rin didnt see it coming because he was so engrossed in killing the earth demon. So he left Rin's side to attack the demons, as he was killing the demons he saw another demon from the corner of his eye approaching Rin. Yukio took off as fast has he could. He got there just in time to push Rin out of the way but as he did that he felt a sword pierce his stomach, he looked at the demon, then the sword sliding out of him. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Rin turned around because he didnt know what pushed him, he looked at the demon with blood on his sword then to the figure lying on the ground. His eyes went wide, he started to call Yukio's name and shake him but there was no response. He felt rage. His flames grew larger and wider. He roared so loud that it got the attention of the other exorcists. They all turned towards Rin and saw Yukio's body on the ground, they ran towards the scene and gasped at the pool of blood surrounding his body. Shiemi started to heal him but it wasnt working much, so she started to cry. Rin took one last look at his brother then charged to the demon that done it all. He killed him without no hesitation. Then Rin took off and started to kill the other demons out of pure rage. Yukio finally opening his eyes looked around to find that Rin was going out of control. He tried to get up to stop his brother from his rage attack but couldn't. He heard people yelling his name and seen Shiemi crying while trying to heal him. His vision started to go black and his eye lids started to close, he took one last look at the Rin before calling his name before his world went black.

Xxx

Hey guys how did you like it? You can be honest. I know i could have done better. But if you would like me to continue it leave a comment. Also leave a comment for things i can work on and things i can change. I already got the next chapter planned out, it will be Rin's POV on how he felt during that scene and what was going through his mind when he saw Yukio like that. So leave a comment! (;

p.s. Is it just me or did it feel like i rushed the story and didn't put enough effort or explanation? Leave a Comment. Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter. I tried my best to make it a little more descriptive but what can i do \(.3.)/. I would also like to thank **blackchaosaria2501 **for the review she gave me a lot of pointers (: It would mean so much if you can tell me how you liked the story!

XxX

Rin's POV

Man this earth demon was hard to beat. I'm so tired, why can't he just die! Plus where did Yukio go he was suppose to be helping me. As i was fighting the earth demon something or somebody pushed me so i hard that I exactly fell. I was pissed. When I turned around to see what bumped into me I didn't expect to find my brother on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. I started to call his name and shake him but he didn't respond. I started to panic. I looked up to see the demon who done it with a smirk on his face and a sword that was covered in blood. Yukio's blood. I felt so angry, he hurt my little brother, **MY **Yukio! I felt the power in me sky rocket, it started to over take my body. And to be honest I liked that feeling. I wanted him dead, I wanted blood on my sword. I heard people calling mines and Yukio's name but I zoned out all my focus on the demon who was just standing there looking at me. I charged towards him so fast that he didn't see it coming, I swung my sword, cutting off his head. Blood scattering all over my face and body and on my sword. I killed him but that wasn't enough, i wanted more blood. They killed Yukio and I want to kill all of them. I didn't care about anything, the only thing i could think of was **Kill! Die! Kill! Blood! Kill! Blood! **I took off killing the other demons around but there still wasn't enough, I was getting angrier by the second my flames growing bigger. Before a blink of an eye, I killed all the demons. I still felt rage, and a rush of power went through me again. I looked around, the whole battlefield was covered in blood. I roared so loud that i felt the ground shake and crack. I heard people calling my name, I turned to see people looking at me with shock and fear on there faces. I loved it, I craved to see it and my skin was crawling with so much excitement to have there blood on my sword. I still wanted to kill and they looked liked the perfect people to take care of that problem. I started to walk towards them hungry for blood. I seen them backing away but at the same time trying to get me there attention. I felt another rush go through me because they looked liked trapped prey. I was so close to them that i could feel the fear radiating off of them. I loved every second of it that I started to drool. But the next minute I knew I was falling to the ground and was surrounded by darkness.

XxX

Soooo how did you like it, come on be honest. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the other chapter but it was just Rin's POV on what happened after Yukio. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. I'm kinda sad that I only got 1 review thanks **blackchaosaria2501 **nobody else gave me any reviews i so i don't know if you like it or not. So until I get some reviews I won't post the next chapter because Why post if nobody likes it?

So until Next Time Bye!


End file.
